The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of generators and, more particularly, to a generator including a cooled stator.
Some conventional generators utilize a radial air flow to cool internal components. In particular, axial air flows are directed through a stator portion of the generator. The stator includes a plurality of passages that serve as a conduit for a cooling airflow. The cooling air flow is passed, in one direction, through the plurality of passages to conduct heat away from the stator.
Smaller generators, such as those employed in wind turbines, may also employ stators having axial flow passages. This method can be particularly effective in machines with shorter stators than longer ones. The challenge with the axial cooling however can be the reduced heat transfer surface area relative to a radial cooled design.